Talk:Couples and relations in Bully
Other information. Is there any other relations, possible relations, couples or maybe possible couples that we can stick into this article? Dan the Man 1983 15:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Jimmy and Mandy were a couple for a while. There's that cutscene in Chapter 5 where Jimmy and Mandy hug (can't remember if they kiss or not) in front of Ted and he says nothing. Then one of Mandy's lines of dialogue after Jimmy gets expelled is something like "I can't believe Hopkins is such a rat, Gary was right about him!". So I think Mandy dumped Jimmy during the whole Jimmy becoming unpopular thing. McJeff 17:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::There was Jimmy and Pinky too, he went out on a date with her. Don't know how they split up though. What about Ray and Eunice?, they seem to like running around together with holding hands, however they say nothing in dialogue about each other, but it is a possibility we can add. Dan the Man 1983 17:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Eunice and Ray is probably a thing of the best they can do. As for Jimmy and Pinky there's really no interaction between them after the date. Maybe Pinky got bored with dating a lower class boy, or she dumped him when he helped the Greasers beat up Gord, or maybe he just got bored with her and left her. McJeff 19:24, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Still could add Ray and Eunice is a possible couple. We can also add Pinky and Jimmy as a couple too, and add one of the speculative reasons why they split up. Dan the Man 1983 19:39, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Damon and Dr. Bambillo Someone, first as an IP address, and then registered as Russelnorthrop, added the following to the article twice. :Damon West & Dr. Bambillo :Around Old Bullworth Vale Dr. Bambillo can be heard talking about Damon's phycological problems, and also that he has the flu. Although they have different last names, the last names were just given to the characters on the soundboard. They also share the same colour skin. I don't think there is anywhere near enough evidence to make this worth including. It's much more likely that Dr. Bambillo is simply a doctor who Damon has seen as a patient. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :There is no evidence in my opinion that says they're related, only skin colour. We could state on Damon's page that he has a history of mental illness and was treated by Dr. Bambillo. But that's about it. Dan the Man 1983 06:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :True, both of you have a good point, It's just that Dr. Bambillo seems to know alot about Damon. more than any doctor would. User:Russelnorthrop 1:05pm, July 8, 2010 :::Dr. Bambillo is not just a regular doctor though. He is a head shrink, and I have experienced them before in my life, and they want to know everything about your past, so they can analyze whether that is the cause of your illness or not. That is why is Dr. Bambillo knows a lot about Damon. Dan the Man 1983 09:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :However the soundboard has screwed up before. Tad's name is listed as Smith, when in the game it is clearly stated that Tad's last name is Spencer. Jimmy asks it of Zoe during "Smash it Up"Kateharrington 21:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Kateharrington is right, also it stated Ted as 'Ted Sinclair'. (Soundboard:http://www.rockstargames.com/bully/soundboard/). But I doubt Dr.Bambillo and Damon are related, though. In both the facebook and soundboard, Damon's last name is stated as West. Dr.Bambillo also talks about Gary. He's probably Damon's patient. Jenny Vincent 17:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent ::::Dr. Bambillo is not depicted on the soundboard. His name was derived from the game manual, if my memory serves me right, and it is considered a canonical source on this Wiki. This whole thing is false, in my humble opinion. Paul H K 06:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but as you can see I listed the relation between Dr. Bambillo and Damon under "Possible" relations, so I thought that it was fair I listed it as a relation. Also, I think that if you are thinking about listing Ray and Eunice as boyfriend and girlfriend just because they are often seen holding hands, you could at least add this in. User:Russelnorthrop 12:47, July 12, 2010 Gary And what about Gary Smith and Mr. Smith? Platybus 00:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : It's speculation. Therefore, it isn't added. Hua Xiong (talk) 02:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC)